Clashing Colours
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: "I will not be your shadow but rather I will be a light that will shine even brighter than you are. Our team doesn't care about friendship or values team play but I will change that. I will envelop others with my own light and bring us all the championship"the teen smiled"even you" "Hah like that will happen will happen Gaijin" "Just be sure you're not blinded by my light Aho."


**Clashing Colours**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN1: **Hooked a Kuroko no Basket I technically blame my sister for this craze since frankly I haven't touched/read/watched, any sports related Manga/Anime since Slam Dunk and Eyeshield 21. After a few hours of talking with her she managed to convince me (read black mailed) to write this pilot out… but I decided to give it a shot since I'm a basketball enthusiast as well… damn NBA Play offs putting me in a basketball mood… must be my Filipino genes acting up… damn our race's love for basketball lol.

**AN2: **This is a Naruto + the verses characters born into this KnB verse so circumstances of birth as well as how they grew up may have changed thus affecting some of the character's personality.

**Updates:** Next Ones are Infernal Dragon, Imperfect World, , He Who Hunts Dragons, Naruto in JAPAN, Ashes to Ashes, Ningen strictly in that order, since managed to get some time off work before my vacation to the US so I'm planning on allotting enough of my time to write those updates soon that is if I don't get too side tracked... **Soul Sacrifice** isn't really helping to the cause…

**Tags: **AU, OOC, Mild Violence, PF/PG Naru, GB Kuroko, May seem like one at first but this is definitely not a Bashing Fic!

**Pairings:** Naruto x ? (Will not be a Harem, Will not be Yaoi despite my sister's protests. (Oblitus: Boo! Umbrae: Shut up! I have to draw the line somewhere.)

**Unbeta'd**

**-Clashing Colours-**

What you are as a person is far more important than what you are as a basketball player.

**John Wooden **

**-Clashing Colours-**

Teikō Junior High School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five players with talents that one would only see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles." But there was a strange rumor, that there was still one person the five geniuses acknowledged as superior...

The Phantom Sixth Player…

Although involving the six this is not a story about the great generation of geniuses that rarely grazes the world, but rather this is the story of a youth who arrived in Japan from the US. A troubled youth who loves the sport of Basketball to no ends until an incident forced him to abandon both the game and the country he was born in for the sake of living trying to live in anonymity in a small country in the East called Japan.

This is the story of the one known as a mischievous orange fox throughout certain basketball circles in the US, the story of a player named Naruto Namikaze.

**-Clashing Colours-**

**Story Starts: **

**Chapter 1: A Few of the Many Colours Underneath the Sky**

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Uggghh" a teen with a mop of messy blond hair groaned out as he rose from his bed while reaching out for that damnable device that decided to disturb his slumber. He yawned looking irritatingly at his still ringing phone "Who could be calling this early in the morning?" he complained as he answered it without looking at the number. "Who the FUCK is calling me in this ungodly hour!?" he shouted getting silence in response from the other line.

"Huh? Must be a mis-dial" the teen was about to close his phone only to stop when the familiar ominous sounds of "Fufufufu" came from the other line. Any remaining signs of sleepiness instantly faded away from his body as his brain finally connected the voice to the caller.

"Can you guess who the fuck is calling?"

He gulped, piling as he did so before letting out the driest forced chuckle he could muster. "Umm… I good morning… I mean evening there… Mom"

"I'm going to let that go for now…" the teen let out a silent sigh in relief "Since you have some bigger explaining to do mister!" and like that relief was thrown out the window as panic once more set in.

"Umm… what do you mean?

"What do you mean 'what do you mean' I got a call from your Godmother telling me that you just suddenly moved out barely a week after staying at her house there in Tokyo!" shouted his mother not bothering to hide the fact that she pissed at all.

"Well um... it's because of the old perv"

"Huh?"

"Well since arriving at Aunt's house her husband the old perv has tried hard to either: one ask about foreign girls and how much action I got, two make me read some of his perverted books, three try to make me a man by dragging me to one of the red light districts here in Tokyo to in his own words 'Make me a man'"

Stunned silence was his only response from the other side. Good since he didn't really want to deal with an earful from his mother this early in the morning. Although it was partially true that he left his Godmother's house because of the old corrupting perv, but the truth to the matter was that he didn't really feel like burdening the two to pay for his needs. It was really helpful that he saved a lot of money back home enabling him to rent out an apartment on his own, but he still needed to find a job sometime soon less he wants to be evicted.

After a few more seconds of silence the teen decided to go for the kill "He even told me that he'd bring me to the places Dad liked that you didn't know about." He added barely containing a mischievous smirk as he did so.

The silence on the other line suddenly turned deafening.

"But don't worry being the good son that I am I resisted all temptations." He added only to hear the sound of a door opening from the other side of the line "Hey Kushi who are you talking too?" Oh crap Bad timing Dad "Oh who are you talking to? Is that our son? Hey I want to talk to h-" the voice of his dad was cut off by a loud smacking sound along with several loud thuds.

"Crap" the blond teen thought as he easily connected the sounds of thudding with his mother's rather aggressive and violent streak. The muffled sound of 'Stop Kushi' and his mom's 'Dattebane!' didn't help either.

The blond just stared at the phone as the sounds of violence continued to echo in the other side. Closing his head the teen prayed for his father's wellbeing. "May your soul rest peacefully in the belly of death dad…" tilts his head to the side "Huh where did that come from?" he said in confusion before shaking his head "Must be from some manga that I read…"

"Are you still there?"

"Yes still listening Mom"

"Good" For some reason he felt that his mother was nodding from the other side of the phone "Naruto I wanted to talk to you longer but something came up…" said his mother as he heard more gurgled sounds coming from the other side, most likely from his old man. "I'll cut it short, Good luck on your first day of school there in Japan. I want you to stay safe and don't do anything harsh and stupid… oh and if you're ever going to hook up with a girl make sure to use protection okay? I don't want to be a grandmother yet!"

"Mom!" He tried to yell back only for his mother to cut off the connection before he could further retort. "Sheesh." The teen said as he stared at his phone, a small smile tugging the side of his lips. "But Thanks" he added as he stood from his bed and stretched his body before heading to the bathroom for an early shower.

The teen's name is Naruto Namikaze, the only child of the half-American half-Japanese former Track and Field Star now Defense Attorney Minato Namikaze and the half-Japanese half-European former WNBA Player now full-time Physical Trainer Kushina. He was currently sixteen years old, and stands a good 6ft 3 1/2in and weights a hefty 83kg. Like both of his parents the teen grew up playing sports, specifically basketball which the teen loved to no end. He would spend days without rest training, honing, and polishing his skills for the sake of winning matches for both his school and the street tournaments that he and his friends enjoyed to take part in and most of the time win.

Without a doubt Naruto Namikaze loves the game of basketball, or at least loved it in the past since a certain incident forced him to stop playing the game he loved the most as well as prompted him to leave his home country of the US for the sake of moving back to Japan with some of his relatives to in the words of his dad to lay low until things cool so that he won't be in danger again.

He would normally call bull and relent to his father's orders but after what happened to him he easily folded to his father's demands and went to Japan to live with his Godmother and Godfather or at least that was the plan if not for his Godfather Jiraiya being total insufferable in terms of perversion that he was already planning to move out after his second day in the place.

Yes it was that bad.

He swore it still confuses him to no end that the old perv, somehow managed to marry the well-known pervert hater with a mean left hook that knocks even a professional boxer out, of a Godmother he had in Tsunade.

The blond left the premises of his washroom drying his hair with as he stared at his new school uniform. He really disliked the idea of actually wearing uniforms since he found the idea insufferable, most likely because he was used to going to schools back in the US dressed down allowing him to wear anything he wanted as long as it was appropriate.

Sighing the teen placed his towel aside as he wore his uniform, a simple set of a dark blue pants along with a white dress shirt with a matching blue tie, and dark blue blazer. He looked in the mirror for a moment but found himself looking to dull for his own tastes. "Hmm… sure what the hell" he said as he tossed his blazer aside took off his dress shirt and replaced it with an orange shirt with a hood. "Yep needed more orange." He said as he wore his blazer once more. The blond gave himself a once over nodding as he was clearly satisfied in his current appearance.

Naruto's blue eyes then trailed towards the adjacent kitchen of his apartment. "I wonder what I should eat today?" he asked himself as he walked towards the small fridge in the kitchen opting to prepare himself a simple meal of a glass of milk, a few toasts, eggs, two sausages and small salad.

After cooking his meal the teen brought it to the small coffee table that also serve as his dining table in the middle of his one bed room apartment. He then opened the TV as he started eating his breakfast. The show appeared to be some sort of program talking about basketball and about some group of geniuses that were invincible in the court which were known as Generation of Miracles along with some rumor about the mysterious Phantom Sixth Player.

"I don't know how much of this new is embellished but they sound strong" the blond said as he closed the TV just as the show started showing the various members of said group. "But to call them a team of invincible geniuses…" he couldn't help but let out a silent snort and chuckle in laughter "There's no such thing as invincible, once in the court anything can happen…" He placed his hand on his chest. "Anything…" Shaking his head the teen stood from his seat and brought his dishes to the sink.

***DING* *DONG***

"Oh? must be running late" he said as he turned towards the door and shouted. "I'll be out in a bit" before quickly washing his dishes in less than a minute and then darting towards his school bag and out of the door.

"Morning!" he quickly greeted the girl standing silently in front of his apartment. She was the same age as him albeit shorter than him but then again he was considered one of the taller kids in his old neighborhood. The girl had fair white skin that matched her lavender whiteish eyes and long beautiful dark blue hime-styled hair that went past her waist. She was wearing a white shirt, adorned by a red ribbon underneath an opened lavender jacket which was partnered by a dark blue skirt and high black knee socks.

She was as pretty as ever.

His childhood friend and neighbor from the US Hinata Hyuuga. The daughter of a rather wealthy parents who were friends with his own. Due to a string of unfortunate events which turned her life in a huge disarray the kind and gentle girl was also sent to Japan with her sister by their parents to secure both of their safety. She lives with her sister younger sister Hanabi in a high-class condominium in one of the wealthier districts in Tokyo –while he lived in a rather average neighborhood.

He already told the girl several times before school started that she didn't need her to drop by his house and pick him up so they could go to school like they used to do back in elementary school and middle school, but alas habits were hard to break.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun" the girl said lightly bowing in a polite manner showing off both grace and elegance that she had developed throughout her life.

The blond locked the door to his apartment "How did you get here?"

"The driver dad assigned to me dropped me off in front of your apartment complex. I told him that I was taking the train to school with you Naruto-kun."

A small smile tugged the side of the blond's lips. His childhood friend really grew up well from the stuttering, shy, and rather introverted girl she was long ago. Although he could see her from time to time revert back to her old self when she meets new people. "Good but how are you going to get home?" he asked as he and Hinata started walking towards the nearby staircase that lead to the first floor.

"I told the driver to pick me up directly from the school"

"You know you can always ask him to drive you straight to school it's not like we won't meet there" he said as the two started walking towards the nearby train station they needed to take to get to school.

The girl shook her head, her long dark blue hair waving beautifully as she did so. "I don't want to. Remember Naruto-kun Kushina-san told me to try and look after you."

"That was back in kinder garden!"

"I did look after you right?"

"Hinata I think it's the other way around… I spent most of those times looking after you" he said as he poked her cheek with his finger.

The girl blushed as she remembered how she was bullied badly in the past and if not for the blond and his group of friends intervening would probably still have been bullied. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun"

Naruto gave her one of his bright smiles as he crossed his arms along with his bag on the back of his head "No problem you know I'd do anything for you."

Hinata smiled. "So would you be okay with me going to your house everyday so that we could go to school together Naruto-kun?"

She caught him with that one. "I guess wait Hinata what's with the '–kun'? You never said that back home."

"Ahh…" a slight tinge of pink reappeared in her face once more. "Well according to the book on Japanese culture that I read people who are close uses that honorifics to refer to each other."

"Huh so do I call you Hinata-kun?"

"No for boy's its –kun for girls its -chan"

"I see" the blond nodded as he looked at the rather big bag the white eye'd girl was carrying. "Neh Hinata–chan do you want me to carry your bag for you? That looks rather heavy"

"Eep umm that's okay Naruto-kun, I can carry this by myself." She said hopping that the blond would let subject drop.

"I insist, dad always told me that it was rude to make a lady carry heavy things."

"No umm I'm carrying it on my own today… you can umm… say it's training… yes training! So umm I need to carry this on my own."

Naruto tilted his head to the side for a moment. If he were training for something he'd be pissed if someone was interfering with his training but still his father told him to act like a gentleman as much as possible. He sighed "Only this once… but the next time I see you carrying something heavy I'll carry it for you okay?"

"Hai." she bowed her head. "Thank You Naruto-kun"

"No problem" he patted her head. "What are friends for?"

It was the dark blue haired girl's turn to let out her own sigh "Yes. Friends." She said with a light pout before increasing her pace and running a head of the blond.

"Oi wait up!" shouted Naruto as he ran after his childhood friend.

**-Clashing Colours-**

The train ride to their new school was spent in relative silence with Naruto listening some songs on his Ipod which was mirrored by Hinata who was doing the same while also reading a small book that strangely looked familiar to the blond.

Aside from their early interaction the blond found that Hinata was rather silent and obviously ignored him. He already had an e feeling that he unknowingly stepped on a land mine that pissed of his friend. Then again ever since the two of them hit puberty he noticed that he had ticked off the usually gentle and kind girl a few times.

He shivered as he recalled Hinata in full-blown rage mode, another testament to his life filled with violent women who can kick his ass if needed.

The sudden stopping of the train along with the speakers mechanically saying the name of the place prompted both him and Hinata to leave the train as they have finally arrived in their destination.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

No response.

"Hey Hinata-chan"

No response once more as they finally left the train station and had to walk a few more metres to arrive in what would be known as their new school. A whole few meters spent with Naruto trying to call out to his childhood friend**.**

Having enough of being ignored the teen placed his hand over the quiet girl's shoulder and gave her a light shake. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Ah? You were calling me Naruto-kun?" she asked as she took off her ear phones.

"Yeah I've been calling you for a while now."

"Sorry I was listening to something."

"Oh what is it? Is it a new song? Can I hear it too?"

A slight tinged of pink appeared on the girls face. "Umm sorry Naruto-kun but I don't think I can share this to you."

"Can you at least tell me what you were listening to?"

"An audio book about… umm…" she twiddled her index fingers together. "Romance"

"Okay then" the blond said as he noticed Hinata looking slightly uncomfortable, if she didn't want to talk about it then who was he to push for an answer. The girl went silent once more while Naruto opted to fold his hands behind his back and stare up into the pure blue sky. "Hard to believe it's spring…" he said before breaking his view from the sky as he noticed more and more students wearing the same uniform as he and Hinata were walking around the area.

"So we're here" he said as he looked at the large campus from a far. The place where he will be spending the rest of his high school life in.

Touou Academy

Sighing the teen continued walking beside the ever so silent Hinata as they slowly approached the school's gates. By now Hinata's silence by now was already disturbing him once more. Perhaps she really was mad because of something he did earlier. He wasn't really the sharpest in tool in the tool shed but he knew she was still somehow mad.

He tapped her shoulder again. "Hey umm Hinata-chan I'm sorry if I did something to piss you off" she lightly looked at him with a deadpanned expression for his choice of words. "I mean to make you mad earlier… sorry! Forgive me I'll do anything I promise!"

"Do you really promise?"

"Yes, and you know me I don't break my promises."

"Then Naruto-kun… would you play basketball again."

Naruto stopped walking and froze on his spot. "Why?"

"Because ever since you've stopped playing it for a few months now you've looked really sad… and I don't really like seeing you sad." He looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her white lavenderish ones as he saw nothing but care and good intentions in her actions.

"Ano… please Naruto-kun… why don't you try j-joining the basketball team?"

Naruto sighed as he kept looking at the girl right in the eye. Truth be told he still didn't want to play basketball, but he never wanted to his childhood friend mad and sad. Not since what happened to her. Not since what happened to them. "Okay I'll go to the try outs… will you be happy if I do that?"

"Thank You Naruto-kun"

"Hai hai no problem" he pats her in the hair before a mischievous smile tugged the side of his lips. "You know if I'm joining the Basketball Club then you might as well join as the club's manager."

"Eeeh? But-"

"No but's we both know you have a good eye for the fine details but… were you planning on joining another club?"

"No I had no plans" she twiddled her thumbs "Umm if you're j-joining the basketball club then I'm okay t-trying out for the c-club manager."

"Hmm… then it's settled I guess… we'll go to the basketball club this afternoon after classes then okay?"

"Hai"

The teen nodded to the girl's response until he suddenly felt someone bump him in the shoulder causing him to crash against Hinata, slightly pushing her down to the ground if not for him catching her in the last second. The blond quickly helped the girl up before turning towards the guy who bumped against him, a tall tanned teen with blue hair who was about the same size as him. "Oi aren't you going to apologize for that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't really mind if you bump at me… but you hit my friend here as well… so I'm saying apologize…"

"Huh? I don't want to." The blue haired teen said as he turned away from the two and started walking away.

The blond reached out and placed a hand over the dark blue haired teen's shoulder "Oi are you running away?"

The lightly tanned blue-eyed teen turned around and immediately slapped Narurto's hand away. "Don't you put your hand on my shoulder… **Gaijin(Foreigner)** boy" He said glaring at his fellow teen as he did so.

"Oh what was that blue haired brat?" the teen cringed, showing that he clearly hated being called a brat by some random stranger that didn't even know anything about his life.

"You trying to start something here punk?"

"I'm planning on ending it as well brat"

The two stepped towards each other glaring all the way as what looked like a raging inferno appeared behind their backs while lightning sparks also flashed between their eyes

Naruto and the blue haired teen were about ready to start punching the day lights out of each other if not for the timely intervention of a certain bubbly pink haired girl who lgihtly bonked the blue haired teen.

"Mou Aomine what are you doing? Don't start fights during your first day of school."

"Che, I didn't start a fight, it was the Gaijin who was trying to start something here." Aomine coolly said as he turned his head away from the pinkette, his childhood friend Satsuki Momoi.

"Hey I just said you should apologize for bumping to me and making me bump my friend here." Said Naruto as he pointed at Hinata who was clearly looking distraught over the whole situation.

Momoi puffed her cheeks before turning towards Aomine. The blue haired teen having an idea of what was about to happen decided to avoid the girl gaze "Apologize"

"I don't want to"

The girl' narrowed her eyes, it wasn't often that she demanded much of her childhood friend but she can't afford to fold in this one. Not when her friend unintentionally hurt another girl, much like he did with her back in junior high school."Apologize or I'll take your magazines."

Aomine's eyes widened in shock "You wouldn't" he said as he looked at her peach coloured eyes only to find no hints of hesitation within them, if he wasn't going to apologize then something bad would happen to his magazines.

Weighing down his options the blue haired teen for once decided to swallow his pride for the sake of the survival of his beloved magazines. "I'm sorry" he said forcefully with a tone that held zero sincerity.

The blond snorted "Whipped" he whispered hoping that the blue haired boy would fail to pick it up, but alas Aomine managed to hear the blond's words. "What was that Gaijin?"

"Huh? Sorry were you saying something?" Aomine's eye brows twitched he was at the point that he was about to breathe fire and lay waste upon the irritating blond.

The blond was about to follow-up with more jabs towards the blue haired teen when he suddenly felt a weak tug of the sleeves of his blazer. Turning his head to the side his cerulean blue eyes gazed at the worried expression of Hinata "Naru-kun… don't get into any more fights… please don't… "

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized his tempter might have gotten him in trouble once more. "Ah... sorry Hina-chan… my bad" he then turns towards Aomine and bowed apologetically "I'm Sorry about that… as well" he paused trying to think of the name said by the pink haired girl. What was is again? "Um… what was your name…. Ah!... Ahomine!"

The blue haired froze as a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he recalled the only other person who called him by that name. The very same person who just mysteriously vanished from his old team. The very same person who broke his heart and called him an idiot. "What was that?"

"Huh… isn't that your name?" tilts his head to the side "Ahomine-san?"

"Screw it! I'm going to kick your ass" throws a punch which to his shock missed the blond by a hair's length.

Naruto took a few steps back "Hey I was willing to get this over with but if you want to fight then… bring it on!" he said as he cocked his left fist back.

"You're going down Gaijin" grumbled Aomine as he cocked his right fist back.

They simultaneously threw a punch hitting each other in the cheek stunning both for a few seconds before the two descended into an all-out brawl.

From the side lines the pinkette sighed before walking towards dark blue haired girl. "My name is Satsuki Momoi" the girl extended her hand gesturing a handshake.

Hinata grabbed the hand and shook it "Ah H-hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

The bubbly pink head smiled "So is he your boyfriend?" she quipped making the girl suddenly turn as red as a tomato. "No... Naruto-kun and I are childhood friends…"

Satsuki smiled brightly "Just like Aomine-kun and I"

"Aomine-kun you mean the one Naruto-kun is fighting right now?" Hinata asked to which Satsuki simply answered by nodding.

"Then does he always-"

"Yes he always gets himself in trouble"

"And do you have to-"

"Look after him, yes. If we weren't childhood friends then I would have followed my friend to Seirin."

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT GAIJIN!/YOU CAN"T HANDLE WHAT I CAN DO AHOMINE!" came the shouts from their respective childhood friends who were still in the midst of beating the crap out of each other.

"Ano Satsuki-san, should we stop them?"

The girl placed her index finger beneath her lips "Normally I would stop Aomine-kun but..." she looked at her childhood friend as he continued exchanging a flurry of punches with the blond. "My woman's intuition's telling me not to because it looks like he's making a friend." She continued watching as several teachers decided to intervene and try to stop the two teens from killing each other. "I guess I can lecture him about it later."

"Ah… I guess…"

"Say Hinata-chan do you like Ice Cream?"

"Umm I'm okay with it…"

The pinkette's smile got even brighter "Hey do you want to get some?"

"S-sure" Hinata replied as Momoi grabbed her by the arm. "They sell some in the cafeteria." She told the rather shy girl before dragging her away.

That day a beautiful friendship was born between the two who had what many would call idiotic childhood friends.

Speaking of their childhood friends…

The two were still fighting…

The two really won't become friends anytime soon.

**-Clashing Colours-**

"Che first day of school and in trouble already… I swear I inherited this from Mom"complained the ever so troublesome blond as he walked towards his classroom. He was lucky enough that the school's staff let him go with nothing but a pat on the shoulder and a warning to be more carefully with the words he used next time after they found out that he was transferring from overseas.

"Hey how was I supposed to know Aho meant idiot in Japan. Ughh stupid Japanese language… I guess I need more practice with it." He grumbled as he placed his hand on his pocket while his other hand clutched his bag. "I just hope I don't spot that prick aga-" he stopped himself from completing his sentence as a pair of blue eyes glared at him, a glare that he kindly returned.

Daiki scowled as he stood beside a door "Oi what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to my class room." The blond said as he walked towards the door. "What are you doing here Ahomine ah I mean Aomine"

"You did that on purpose"

"Nope just a slip of my tongue, so what are you doing there blocking the door to my classroom?"

"This is my class!"

"Well this is my class as well…" Naruto said as he stood a mere few feet away from the still scowling dark blue haired teen. "I guess we got off in the wrong foot…" Naruto extended hand in apology towards Aomine "Sorry okay?"

Daiki looked at the extended hand and slapped it away.

A tick mark immediately appeared on the blond's forehead "Oi you ready for round two brat?"

Aomine's scowl turned into a smirk "Bring it gaijin"

The two were about to start fighting again only to be stopped when a rather old and strict looking teacher came out of the class room and yelled at the two of them while imposing an aura that border lined pure killing intent. "Would you two just get inside the room!"

For some bizarre reason the two teens found themselves following the old teacher's words, causing the two of them to enter the class in relative silence.

Naruto instinctively went to a free window seat and sat on it, sitting beside a rather frail looking boy. It was when he was sitting down did it he realize what just happened causing his eyes to widen as he looked at the old teacher with amazement. "Was that KI? Haki? Magic? Ki? Chakra what the hell was that?" he thought not knowing that a certain dark blue haired class mate of his was thinking the same thing.

Great minds truly though alike.

**-Clashing Colours-**

After finally calming himself down the blond gazed out of the window looking at the clear blue day unfitting of spring. "It really is a pretty day today" he whispered as he let out small yawn while the teacher continued talking furiously about random subjects that he just ignored. Hey it was the first day of school, his brain and body weren't fully operational yet.

*Thud*

The soft sound of something dropping on the ground caught Naruto's attention. Shifting his gaze towards the direction of the sound, the blond found a rather frail looking kid with short light brown hair who was sitting right beside him panicking as he picked up the contents of his pencil case that littered all over the floor.

Seeing as one or two of the pencils and an eraser rolled near him the blond turned his body and helped pick up the objects. "Here" he said as he handed the materials to his classmate.

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm really sorry about that please forgive me for making you do unnecessary work" he said as he grabbed the pencils and the eraser from the sweat dropping blond's grasp.

"You don't need to apologize I was just helping out."

"No I was a bother so it was just right for saying sorry… Aieehh I'm being a bother again. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for even existing."

Naruto just stared at the teen with a deadpanned expression while also ignoring the sudden whispers and murmurs coming from the class saying that he was bullying the poor kid.

What a good way to make a first impression.

**-Clashing Colours-**

The school was already over when a certain blond was walking around campus looking at the various people trying to invite others to clubs. He already tried looking for Hinata earlier but couldn't find her so he figured that she might be in the basketball club already. The problem was that one he didn't know where the basketball club was and two was well not really a problem parse but rather…

"I'm really sorry, I deserve to die" The teen who introduced himself as one Ryou Sakurai said with tear filled wide eyes "Because of me everyone's calling you a bully."

Naruto sighed for what he felt like the hundredth time that day, or at least hundredth time after meeting and finally getting to know the delusional self-blaming brunette. Weirdly enough said teen was the closest person he had to a new friend in this school. "I said stop apologizing. I don't really care what others say about me."

"But-" before the boy could even retort Naruto lightly bonked him in the head already. "Ouch!"

"I said stop apologizing, everything's cool?"

"But-"

Naruto rolled his eyes thinking it was going to get a while to either get used to Ryou's nature or hopefully help him out of his apologetic funk. What was that again that he learned in school back in the US, Classical Conditioning? Yeah that. "Apologize again and I'll bonk you harder."

The frail brunette paused for a moment before nodding meekly "Okay"

"So Ryou are you trying to look for a club"

Sakurai looked at the blond "First name basis?"

"Huh? Whats wrong with that?"

"Umm Naruto-san you're from the US right?"

"Yeah"

"Then umm culturally people calling others by their first names means they are close."

"Really? I didn't know about that" He smiled as he weakly patted the boy in the back not expecting the small amount of force he used to actually push the boy forwards and make him almost stumble "Then there's no problem were friends right?"

The frail boy's eyes widened, he really didn't have that many friends in junior high school so he wasn't really expecting to make that many friends in high school as well, but to his surprise the blue-eyed blond instantly offered to be his friend. "Really?"

"Yeah I don't see any problem with that" Naruto calmly replied as he looked around the vast stalls that were recruiting club members. "So Ryou are you planning to join any clubs?"

Naruto's question snapped Ryou out of his thoughts about how his high school life was looking up to better than his junior high years. "Umm… I'm planning to join the basketball club"

The taller of the two smiled as he suddenly chuckled "It looks like we really were meant to be friends Ryou. I'm thinking of joining the basketball club as well. So what position do you play?"

"I'm a shooting guard specializing in three pointers. How about you Naruto-san?"

"I play as Point Guard"

"Why? You're really big, you're as tall as Aomine-san and you play point guard?" Naruto gazed at the brunette causing him to involuntarily flinch "Sorry I'm sorry for asking."

Resisting the urge to palm his face the blonde answered the frail teen's question. "I play point guard because I like passing the ball and letting other players score as well. Basketball is a team game and there really isn't an I in Team." He chuckled again. "And also my size is considered normal for a Point Guard or Shooting Guard back in the US. Heck if you watch the old games of the NBA one of the all-time greats Magic Johnson played point guard despite being 6ft 9in tall."

"That's as tall as the center of the Generation of Miracles!" Sakurai said in shock as he imagined a curtained purple haired player who he has seen in the past handling the ball like a point guard.

"Hehehe Ryou, if you were ever in the US you'd see how monstrous other people are at playing basketball."

"I don't think I'd even last long in playing basketball in Japan much less in the US."

"Who knows as long as you do your best and play at 120% you'd do well." He shifted his gaze from the frail looking teen as he gazed at the different stalls. "Have you seen the basketball club sign up? I haven't seen it."

"Ah, the basketball club doesn't have a stall here where you can sign up. Touou's club allows its student to just head to the gym where they can write their names and take part in the tryout already."

The blond's eye brows twitched. "Did you know that from the start?"

Ryou nodded "I heard it from a second year student earlier today."

"Ryou I've tried to look for that stall for almost half an hour now… and you're telling me you knew all along"

"Ehh…" Ryou blurted out as he came into a quick realization of what he had done. "I'M SORRY!" he shouted out to the now face palming Naruto.

Well at least he made a friend.

**-Clashing Colours-**

The blond stepped inside the basketball court after changing, he was now wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and a white jersey shirt along with a pair of air jordans.

"I swear she planned all of this" whispered the blond as he recalled arriving in the Gym with Ryou mere moments ago where he reunited with Hinata who was with the pinkette he met early that morning. The pink haired girl who introduced herself as Satsuki Momoi the newly minted co-team manager of Touou High basketball team along with Hinata.

Momou then asked him to change clothes so they can begin the try outs to which he responded that he didn't have any but Hinata came to his rescue when she pulled out the huge bag she was carrying that morning which contained none other than a pair of his jerseys as well as a pair of his shoes.

Any normal person would be freaked out by such an event but to him it was no surprise since Hinata was often responsible in the past for bringing him his jersey and uniforms in case he forgot it which much to his ire happened way too often.

Turning his head around he found various players scattered around the gym as what he assumed were the regulars of the team lined up against the farther wall of the gym along, unsurprisingly enough Hinata and Satsuki were standing beside the group.

One of the older players a teen with squinty eyes grabbed a megaphone. "Hello test 1.. 2.. 3.." he said getting the attention of all the freshmen who came from the try outs. "Now before we start our actual try out's I'd like you all to welcome our new managers for this year…" he pointed at the the pinkette.

The girl smiled before taking one step forward "Satsuki Momoi" she introduced herself bowing politely making her rather large assets shake as she did so which unintentionally produced the sounds of perverted jeer coming from some of the students.

From the crowd a certain dark blue haired teen made a mental note to have a good talk with those students.

The blond's childhood friend then took a step forwad "Hinata Hyuuga" she told the group before bowing politely much like Momoi, and like the previous girl her rather large assets bounce as well which again elicited the sounds of more perverted jeers and quips from the students.

Naruto scowled as he made a mental note to have a good talk with those students.

Again great minds thought alike.

**-Clashing Colours-**

"Take off your Shirt…" one Satsuki Momoi said as she held a clip board while standing in front of the tall tanned blond.

Naruto looked at the girl with the greatest dead pan expression he could muster.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm not comfortable showing off my body to strangers…"

"But I'm not a stranger I'm Hinata-chan's friend which by extension makes me your friend Naruto-kun!"

"Can you do it next time?"

"Nope"

"Gotta do it today?"

"Yep"

"And I would need this to get into the basketball team"

"Yep"

"Can I take a picture of it and send it to your phone?"

"Nope"

"Can I draw a picture of my body and give it to you?"

"Nope"

"Can I look for a student who resembles my body and show you his body?"

"Nope"

"Can I use an Anatomical Model?"

"Nope"

"Is there any way for me to join the club without you having to check my body?"

"Nope"

"But can I-"

Momoi didn't bother listening instead immediately cut the blond off by saying "Nope~ now stop delaying it and take off your shirt Naruto-kun"

The blond sighed before reluctantly agreeing with the peach haired girl and slowly lifts his shirt showing the girl his body while also making sure to do his best to keep his body away from the eyes of others…

Being the great analyst that she is Momoi immediately jotted down a chart of the teen's stats. Although not on par with the eyes of a certain b-cupped girl Momoi did her best to scan the teen's body taking note of his muscles, height, weight, strength, speed, and flexibility. "Stats are high… muscles are well built…" The girl suddenly stopped writing her eyes slightly widening as she noticed something on the teen's body. "Are those?"

Naruto didn't answer her but instead just placed his shirt down before starting to immediately look rather uncomfortable "Are you done now?"

"Ah… yes sorry."

"So what's next?"

"Physical Training and overall skill…." Momoi said as he jotted down a few more notes. "You need to partner up with one person whom you will then perform various exercise with. After that you and your partner will then spend most of the time in the court showing us your capabilities as a basketball player"

"Why does it need to be in pairs?"

"It makes it easier for the Senpais, myself, Hinata-chan, and the coach to look at the remaining players"

"I see… well then there's no problem with that." The blond said as he walked away from the peach haired girl not noticing the rather worried look on her face as her gaze lingered on his back.

Like Satsuki said every player was paired up in twos as they were asked to perform various activities ranging from simple running, push ups, bench presses, suicides, and finally shooting the basketball. Normally the teen wouldn't have any problem with doing all the assigned tasks but he was rather distracted as he held himself back from suddenly slugging his blue haired partner, and by the looks of things his partner was probably feeling the same as he looked like he was about ready to throw a punch if needed.

"Why couldn't I have Sakurai" Naruto whispered as he saw the frail boy in the distance partnered up with another player who was trying out. By now his unease was gone and replaced by a small degree of irritation.

"Because you were slow."

"Says the one who was behind on suicides"

"I was holding back"

"So was I, but that's no excuse to hide the fact that you were out of shape and the fact that I defeated you in terms of doing more suicides"

"I'm not out of shape, hell I'm more fit than you or can'" he smirked. "Plus you didn't beat me… the only one who can beat me is me."

Naruto shook his head since the blue haired boy's ego reminded him of someone he'd rather not remember. "I doubt that"

A tick mark appeared on Aomine's forehead once more, for some reason he just couldn't find himself getting along the blond in any ways "You're trying to start something again?"

"Huh did you say something?"

"Are you deaf?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Sorry I don't understand you."

The star of the Generation of Miracles snickered "Can't understand Japanese Gaijin?"

It was the blond's turn to get a tick mark on his forehead as his eye brows suddenly twitched. What the hell was up with this guy and foreigners "No I can understand Japanese clearly… thought I really have a hard time understanding the language of an Aho."

Before they even noticed it the two were already grabbing each other's jersey glaring at one another as sparks of electricity flew from both of their eyes.

The third year spikey black-haired and muscular forward Yoshinori Suna sighed while rubbing his temples as he was tasked to look over the two forward hopefuls who although performed each assigned tasks with ease were often at each other's throat. "Ughh… they're at it again" he complained.

The team's captain and starting point guard Shoichi Imayoshi just kept smiling as he watched the two teens through his glasses and squinted eyes. "It looks like they're getting along pretty well" he started his tone highly accented with the Kansai Dialect. "And despite their fighting" one of his eyes slightly opened giving the forwards the rare sight of seeing their captain's eye color. "The two are showing great potential… you need to keep your game up if you want to stay as a starter Yoshinori because as the way things are those two might easily take your spot."

The Forward looked at his captain in shock "What do you mean? Aomine I can understand since he's the ace of the Generation of Miracles but the blond that no one has ever heard of as well?"

"You're already on your third year like me Yoshinori so you should know that in our school ability speaks louder than anything else." The bespectacled captain turned his head towards the two freshmen "And from what I've seen those two are definitely better that you." His squinted eyes focused on Naruto who was dribbling and passing the ball with precision fit for a point guard. "I guess our school is lucky this year from getting such a good pick."

"You mean Aomine right?"

Imayoshi shook his head "You've been watching the two for a while right?"

"Yeah, I've been doing what coach told me to."

The third year point guard sighed as he patted his fellow senior in the back before leaving, giving him a few parting as he did so. "Then you should have noticed that he's been keeping up with Aomine." He said as he walked away, he needed to talk to their coach, the blond's presence changed what they were planning for the team big time.

Meanwhile Naruto and Aomine were in the midst of projecting their hostility for each other by playing a game of if you could do it then I could do it better with their basketballs. Meaning they were shooting from all ranges while opting the other to follow through and try to copy the shot, so far both have been able to make all the shots the other did, much to their respective ire.

"Three!" shouted Naruto as he shot the ball from beyond the three-point arc easily scoring the basket. "Try that Ahomine!"

Daiki stood in the same spot the blond did and shot the ball from beyond the arc scoring three points with ease. "Heh is that all you can do Gaijin?"

"Hah I haven't shown you everything" the blond said as he started dribbling the ball. He was too caught up with his little competition with Aomine that he has already forgotten that he was only trying out and not really serious about joining the club. He failed to notice that he was enjoying the game once more.

"Neither have I"

"Then bring it!" Naruto dribbled towards the rim but suddenly stopped, took one huge step back before jumping backwards fading away as he shot the ball into the hoop. "Can you do that?"

"Easy!" said the blue eyed teen as he copied the blond's shot much to the gaijin's frustration.

Unknowingly to the two who were already caught up in their own world a small crowd has consisting of both regulars and freshman who were trying out were already watching the two play. A certain frail looking teen kept his eyes gazed at the two players. He knew that Daiki Aomine was a good player but he didn't know that his new friend was also that good. "Are they playing horse?" Sakurai asked.

"Horse?" a random freshman questioned.

"It's a game where the first player makes a shot, and subsequent players must attempt to make a shot as well using identical technique, stance, and physical location as the first player." looks at the two closely "But I don't really think they know that their playing the game… it's more like the two are trying their best to upstage each other… Damn upstart brats… if they have time to show off then they should actually be doing something more efficient and less flashy" Said the team's over enthusiastic center Kosuke Wakamatsu as he watched the two continue their game. "OI YOU TWO STOP SHOWING OFF AND GO BACK TO DOING YOUR DRILLS"

His only response came in the form of both Naruto and Daiki turning around and throwing the ball at him hitting him in both the head and stomach. "DON'T BUT IN!" the two shouted simultaneously before glaring at one another before continuing their match.

"Ararara… what a really rowdy bunch we have here." The curly black-haired middle-aged man and team coach Katsunori Harasawa said as he twirled one of his over-extended bangs with his finger.

The ever squinting Imayoshi let out a dry laughter "And we though Wakamatsu was troublesome enough last year but I'm sure you see it as well coach… those two."

"They're really strong… it looks like Touou is going to win big this year."

On the other side of the court Hinata was trying her best to assist Momoi while also watching over Naruto "Naruto-kun" she said in slight worry as the blond got more and more competitive with Aomine.

Momoi jotted down more notes as she collected data from the various players in the field. "He's pretty good at basketball" she told Hinata as she wrote down the blond's stat. She was actually doing a good job of hiding her surprise as she wasn't expecting another player who was in the same level of the Teikou's Generation of Miracles. That would mean her saying that the blond was good at basketball as a gross understatement. "He's really much like Aomine-kun"

"Well Naruto-kun was the starting point guard of his old team in the US…. That was until…" Hinata said only to quickly place her hand over her mouth as she realize that she unintentionally slipped and was about to say too much.

"Until?"

Hinata shook her head as she started jotting down notes furiously as well "Nothing I didn't say anything"

"Mou Hinata-chan is hiding secrets from me."

"Sorry Satsuki-chan it's not my place to tell"

"Does it have something to do with that?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side while putting the butt of the pen near her lips. "That?"

The peach haired girl finished writing down the stats of another player "You know" she took another page and started writing down possible exercise to improve the player's efficiency. "I saw his body earlier."

"So you saw it as well?" The dark blue haired girl closed her eyes for a moment before replying with a barely audible "It's not my place to tell."

"Neh Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Does Naruto-kun… hate Basketball?" she asked as she noticed a strange look of melancholy in the tall blond's features as he kept playing with Aomine.

Hinata didn't answer.

**-Clashing Colours-**

The moon was already shining high up in the cloudless night sky as one Naruto Namikaze walked down the rather empty streets of his neighborhood. By now he was all alone since Hinata was picked up by a driver after school. He spent the rest of the afternoon after the try outs to try and look for a job however due to some rather weird and unfortunate events he was forced to abandon the endeavor for the sake of participating in a ramen eating competition that had a price money of a whopping 100,000 Yen.

Safe to say that both his stomach and wallet exited that completion feeling a bit heavier.

"But I still need to find a job…" He whispered still thinking that he needed the extra cash to sustain himself while also rubbing his rather full belly. "Also might need to burn this off." He said taking in to account that he really needed to look after his body. Despite Ramen being easily his favorite food the blond rarely ate such a large amount of it since he watched what he ate to keep fit and healthy less he wanted his Aunt to cut off his precious life span with her very hands.

He shuddered at the thought as he recalled the various beatings his perverted godfather received from his wife."I really hope I never get married to a woman with violent tendencies like Dad and the Old Perv."

The blond chuckled so busy in his thoughts that he almost missed the soft sounds of a ball being dribbled. "Huh?" his head shot out as he started hearing more of the dribbling. Tilting his head to the side of his current location the teen noticed a nearby street basketball court illuminated by a few lamp posts.

In the court the teen observed a lone girl, her short shoulder long teal coloured hair waving through the air while also shining ever so brightly underneath the moon's light which seemed to have been bathing her under all its dim rays.

Before he even knew it he was already standing near the court and watching the girl as she played through the wire screens the surrounded most of the edges of court aside from the one where the hoop was which was located behind a reddish wall.

The teen silently observed as the teal haired girl carefully dribbled the ball with precision before jumping up in the air ball in hand and performing a simple jump shot.

Naruto's blue eyes followed the orange coloured ball as it sailed through the air and completely miss the basket by a few inches. He sweat dropped "Wow that was… bad…" he whispered as the girl tried to shot the ball over and over again.

There was nothing wrong with her posture and for but for some reason the ball wasn't just falling in the basket for her.

Shaking his head the blond was about to turn around ready to leave the girl on her own but the sheer persistence the girl showed glued him on the spot. His old basketball teacher would never let him hear the end of it if he weren't to help out someone who was obviously in dire need of instruction.

He let out an inaudible sigh as he turned towards the entrance of the court and silently walked until he was a few meters away from the girl. "You know you suck at shooting" the teen said bluntly as the girl suddenly jumped up in surprise making her suddenly drop the ball from her hands.

"Please don't suddenly talk like that out of nowhere… you surprised me" the girl said he couldn't really tell if she was being sarcastic or not since despite her tone laced with a bit of surprise it still carried the obvious sound of a dead pan.

Naruto just chuckled as he watched the dropped ball roll towards it before giving it a light tap, bouncing it off the ground before he even knew it he was already in the midst of dribbling the ball. "You know you must really love basketball if you're that persistent in playing this game despite the time being this late…" he said as he passed the ball to the girl.

"Yes, I love basketball" was her reply as she caught the ball and tried to shoot it once more, emphasis on try as it missed the rim once more.

Naruto sighed as he ran towards the ball and grabbed it surprising the girl before he walked towards her ball gripped in one hand "There's something really messed up with your shooting" he said as he handed the ball to the girl once more telling her to try and shoot again. He carefully observed her throw and noted that indeed her form was right, there was force in her shots, but for some reason they just weren't going in. "It's not like you lack the strength but… hmm…" he caught the rebound and slowly walked towards the three-point line, the smaller girl walking a few paces behind him.

"Can you give it back to me?" she asked pointing at the orange basketball on the taller teen's hands.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you're shooting sucks… and being the nice guy that I am I can't just leave you without at least teaching you something or else Karma may bite me in the butt one day."

The teal haired girl blinked as her own eyes met the blond's blue orbs as the teen started dribbling the ball. "Let me teach you an easy shot…" he said a small smile tugging the side of his lips. "It's really fit for small players like you…" the teen proclaimed evoking a slight pout from the girl.

The teen kept dribbling before suddenly running towards the ring. After passing the free throw line the tall blond suddenly jumped and extended his left hand high up in the air the ball resting on the palm of his hand before suddenly flicking his wrist forward shooting the ball high up in the air creating a large arc before it slowly fell towards the rim easily going inside and earning the blond a basket.

"A Teardrop?"

"Oh so you know its name" said Naruto as he grabbed the ball and passed it to the girl. He was honestly expecting her to be a beginner but it appears that he may have miscalculated.

"I've been playing basketball for a long time"

Naruto chuckled again "I see then you just push it up high in the air like that making an arc by using both your palm and wrist." He passed the ball to the girl "You try it"

The girl nodded as she dribbled the ball and ran towards the rim in an attempt to imitate the blond's shot, only for her to misjudge the amount of force-not enough force actually, she placed on the ball prompting it to miss the basket by a few inches, an air ball.

However before it could fall to the ground the blond jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the ball before laying it in the hoop. "Looks like you need a bit more practice with it"

"Just a small tip… you don't need to look directly at the hoop while making this shot… but rather you tilt you head slightly up so you can see the arc… Also when performing this shot keep in mind where your defenders are at first before actually looking at the rim."

To explain even further the blond had her try and guard him as before he easily passed her and tossed in another Tear Drop which met its target. He then took the ball and passed it to the relatively silent teal haired girl. He could see that she was sweated and exhausted but to his surprise she still attempted to try the shot once more, this time actually hitting the rim before bouncing off violently.

Naruto smiled "Good Job… at least you hit the rim this time… but as I said need more work"

"Do you love basketball?" the girl asked as she rubbed beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Do I love basketball huh?" Naruto grabs her rebound once more and runs near the three-point line. "I love it… or at least I used to…" he answered as he made a simple jump shot. The girl caught the ball as it dropped down the rim before passing it at the blond once more clearly wanted to see some more of the teen's talent as well as to get his answer to her question.

Naruto gave the teal haired girl a silent thank you as he dribbled the ball furiously through his legs creating what looked like a massive whirling jumble of oddly angled dribbles and bounces that the girl could barely follow, for some reason she swore that his dribbling style looked somewhat familiar.

"I can't fully love it anymore…" He said as he passed the ball behind his own legs only to grab it with his other hand before suddenly driving towards the ring, briefly stopping in front of the teal haired girl and performing one quick cross over.

"Without certain memories" the teen jumped up in the air ball in the palm of his left hand "Reappearing" he finished as he threw the ball in a high arc like he did with the previous shots only for this shot to hit the back of the rim and miss bouncing of the board and rolling on the ground.

"Atata too strong…" the teen said as he watches the ball roll towards her feet.

'Why does he look so sad?' The girl taught as she took the ball and tries the shot once more only for it to miss miserably –much to her embarrassment, as it failed to hit the hoop.

Naruto just chuckled, sadness already gone or better yet well hidden as he grabbed the rebound and ran towards the three-point line before suddenly shooting the ball which flew through the air and right into the hoop.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked as the girl took the ball and started dribbling once more before trying and failing at performing a successful tear drop shot.

"Teruko Kuroko" the girl introduced herself as she grabs the ball and tries to shoot it a few more times using the method the blonde showed him but much to her ire each and every one of the shots missed.

"Teruko? You know for someone named as Shining Child… your presence is rather… well extremely weak…" he said only to get a pout in response from the teal haired girl.

"So are you part of any basketball team Teru-chan?"

"I'm planning to play for Seirin High"

"Never heard of it… well you can't really blame me I just came to Japan a few weeks back… wait so do you play for an all-girl basketball team?"

"No, I play for an all-boys team"

"Is that so?" the blond responded as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You don't seem surprised"

"I don't care about the gender… as long as you can play basketball you can play it… heck back in the US I knew a few girls who can play better than most guys here in Japan" admitted the teen as he watched the girl dribble the ball towards the perimeter. "Oh by the way my name is Naruto… Naruto Namikaze."

Using her built up momentum the girl jumped high in the air before trying the shot the blond taught her mere moment ago, as expected she missed the shot, much to her frustration.

She shook her head in disappointment as she landed on the ground before turning towards the smiling blond. "Fishcake?"

"Maelstrom!" replied Naruto as he grabbed the rebound. He then walked out to the three-point line once more before he started to dribble the ball chaotically once more. It was then that the girl's eyes widened as she saw the outline of a certain blue haired boy overlapping that of the blond. She then watched as he suddenly drove towards the ring before stopping somewhere near the free throw line, placing on foot forward before suddenly taking one huge step back, his body soon then following after as he jumped and shot the ball sending it soaring up into the air before it found its target.

Nothing but net.

The blond spent a few more minutes playing with the girl before finally noticing the time. "Hey it was nice meeting you but it's getting a bit late." He hands her the ball "Want me to walk you home?"

The girl shook her head.

"So I guess you're going to keep practicing?"

She nodded.

He lets out a chuckle as he passes the ball to the girl "Keep doing your best" he walks towards her and ruffle her hair "Because I can see you're someone who truly loves Basketball to no end, who knows maybe one day we'll get to have a match against each other."

"Do you promise?"

Naruto paused for a moment "Sure why not but don't expect me to lose to you just because your cute." The teen said giving her one of his trade mark bright and uplifting smiles before turning around and walking away leaving the teal haired girl alone in the court.

The girl could only stare at the strange teen's retreating figure not noticing a slight tint of pink in her cheeks "He's just like Aomine-kun…" she whispered before turning around and looking at the ring. The girl dribbled the ball before attempting the shot once more, her ninth attempt at the tear drop.

It went in.

**-Clashing Colours-**

After parting with the teal haired girl the blond arrived at his meagre apartment. He then cooked dinner for himself before going to the shower to get rid of the smell of sweat from his body. He showered for a while before exiting his bathroom, towel in hand as he sat on his bed while continuously drying his spiky sun-kissed blond hair.

**Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt**

The sounds of his phone suddenly vibrating caught his attention prompting him to finish drying his hair and toss the towel he was using aside.

The blond picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID "A message from Hinata?" he said as he immediately opened the mail.

_Sender: Hinata_

_Topic: Basketball_

"_Satsuki-chan told me that you were sure to be accepted in the first string. She told me to tell you to come to practice tomorrow. That is if you want to. So are you coming for practice tomorrow Naruto-kun?" Oh and I'll text you Satsuki-chan's number later._

The blue-eyed Gaijin paused for a moment as he looked up on towards his room's ceiling. For a moment his eyes were blinded by the bright florescent light that illuminated the room. However his eyes soon adjusted to its rays allowing him to peer up unflinching.

Should he actually go back to playing basketball?

After what happened last time he was still conflicted about playing the game once more. Truthfully he just went to the try outs to try and appease Hinata because he hated seeing her saddened because of him. Not again, not after what happened last time.

"I don't really have anything nothing to lose" he said as he dropped himself on his bed. "It's not like he can find me here…" he added as he closed his eyes for a moment as he also recalled the promise he made to that girl he just met. He promised to play against her one day and for the blond promises were meant to be followed through until the end. He'll give it one more chance, just once more since when all is said and done, he was still fond of the sport.

He smiled as he reached out his phone and quickly type up a reply.

_Recipient: Hinata_

_Topic: Re: Basketball_

_Naruto: "Sure why Not?" _

He replied before tossing his phone to the side before closing his eyes once more as he lied down on his bed only for it to vibrate a few minutes later prompting the blond to grab it and read the new message.

_Sender: Hinata_

_Topic: Re: Basketball_

"_Thank you Naruto-kun let's do our best like always okay!" _

The blond smiled sadly "Like always huh?" he whispered as he made himself comfortable, drowsiness slowly getting to him. "So you're still hung up to it as well." He said pushing a few buttons as he did so, the blonde sent one last reply to his friend before falling asleep.

_Recipient: Hinata_

_Topic Re: Basketball _

"_Let's do our best" _

**-Clashing Colours END-**

**Omake: Naruto vs The Generation of Miracles Part 1**

A blond, a tealette, and a red-head, all entered Maji Burger and ordered their respective meals with the blond and the teal haired girl finishing up their orders first while the red-head was left in the counter due to the insane amount of food that he was ordering.

The Touou player was drinking a shake sitting in front of the ever silent Teruko as she read her book while sipping on her own beverage.

"Fishcake-san" the girl started as she slowly dropped her book.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like me?" the girl asked bluntly causing the teen to suddenly turn his head and spit out his drink, hitting a certain red-head who was carrying at tray full of burgers right in the face causing him to lose a step and drop the whole tray.

Naruto had the decency to blush as he turned his head towards the teal head girl while purposely ignoring the sounds of cursing coming from the red-head. "Where did that come from?"

"You called me Cute"

"Ah"

"So would you like to date me?"

Naruto paused for a moment before giving her a light nod "Sure, I'd love to go out with you"

The girl started sipping her shake once more "Then I'd like to warn you that dating me won't be that easy."

"Why is that?"

"Because to date me you have to defeat my five evil basketball team mates plus manager/exes"

Naruto raised an eye brow at her sudden random remark "What?"

"I said you need to beat my five evil b-"

The blond shook his head "No no no I definitely heard you the first time. It's just that this is really ridiculous."

"Ah… yeah it is" the girl said as she took a sip from her drink. "And you're first challenger is here"

"Huh?" Naruto shot out of his seat and turned around only to spot a certain yellow blond standing a few feet away smiling as he just finished signing several autographs for love-struck fans. The pretty boy then looked at Naruto, his yellow eyes meeting the other teen's blue eyes. "Mister Namikaze!"

"It is I Ryota Kise and if you want to Date Terucchi then you have to beat me!" he said as he kicked off the ground and jumped leg first in a kicking position towards the dumbfounded blond.

"What did I do? What do I do?" Naruto said as he suddenly heard the sound of someone screaming out the word fight from the forming crowd.

Letting his instincts take over the blond from the US sidestepped letting the incoming Kise fly by him before countering with a solid punch right in the teen's face sending his fellow blond soaring back before skidding and rolling down on the ground.

"Ara?" Naruto mumbled out dumbly fist still over extended. "What the hell just happened?" he asked as Kise slowly stood up clearly shaken by the force of the whiskered teen's punch. "Ughh didn't you get the text explaining the situation?"

"What situation?" Naruto stomped on the ground "I don't even have your number" he shook his head "But that aside who the hell are you and why do you want to fight?"

"As I said, I'm Ryota Kise and I'm one of Terucchi's Evil Ex-Boyfriends/Team Mate and I am here to fight you for the right of dating her!"

"How the hell did you even know about that? She just told it to me!" he said as he turned towards Teruko in desperate need of a deeper explanation only to find that the girl has mysteriously vanished. "Wha-" he said as he felt a fist land on his cheek forcing him back.

"I was just passing by and heard it." His fellow blond admitted.

Naruto glared as he snapped his head towards his fellow blond the "Cheap shot…" he said as he tasted iron in his mouth.

"I don't really know what this whole thing is about" he said as he spat out blood. "But…" he started running towards Kise and begun exchanging blows with the teen.

"If it's a scrap you want…" he said as he spun twisting his body so that his hands met the ground before lashing out his extended leg kicking his fellow blond up in the air. He then kicked off the ground soaring through the air as he chased after Kise. "It's a scrap you'll get!" he shouted as he started exchanging punches with the airborne Kise.

Thus starts Naruto's quest to gain Teruko's love by defeat all of her evil exes/ basketball teammates + manager proving once more that no matter what universe there was never a dull moment in a certain blond's life.

**-Omake End-**

**EN1: Premise of the Fic: **Having Naruto join Seirin was my initial plan but after reading over the manga and a few episodes of the anime I found that he really didn't have anywhere to fit in w/o taking out one of the more important characters of Seirin, I thought about making him the Sixth Man of the Team (Kuroko's replacement when he is benched) but I still didn't really like it that much since him being in the team will take away the crowning moments for other players and will make their games less thrilling (him being a permanent starter involved Teppei being permanently injured something I didn't want since I liked the guy). Add to the fact that if I did that then this story would be too canon for my tastes as it will basically be a copy pasta of Seirin Basketball with Naruto.

It was then that my sister had the idea of just tossing Naruto to Touou so he can have a rivalry w/ Aomine that and since their small forward barely did anything remarkable and is thus easily replaceable. I actual argued with her since I wanted Naruto with Kaijou but when the two of us created an outline for the whole story it's a shame to say that her's was a lot better than mine so in the end I went with Touou.

Naruto's presence in Touou will cause drastic AU changes (will definitely be evident around Inter high and Winter Cup since I was not content with how canon went), this will make their already strong team even stronger but will also create more internal turmoil within the team because of Naruto and Aomine not getting along with each other as well as players of the team tending to prefer one of the two over the other. As for his role he will mostly be a facilitator (Point Guard instincts despite being a Small Forward) but will also and can in fact score when needed.

**EN2: Hinata:** She's going to be Satsuki's co-manager, she'll actually serve a purpose in this series since she is what link Naruto to his past in the US. She will be the "Satsuki" of Naruto making him somewhat more similar to Aomine (basketball skills, tanned skin aside) ironically despite how similar they are the two will most of the time be at each other's throat but that really stems from their difference in ideology as Naruto is pro team play while Aomine is power dictates all. Truthfully Naruto's tag along girl was either Hinata or Sakura and since I liked the former and my sister already ad to many say in the story I prevailed in that argument.

**EN3: Playing Style: **Living up to his monikier as the number one unpredictable knuckle head ninja, One of Naruto's talent will be Unpredictability aka doing outrageously wtf stupid things for the sake of defense and offense, his main offensive game however will be outside shooting (rare), perimeter shooting via jump shots and step back jumpers (main arsenal), in the paint plays will consist of tear drops (his favorite shot + weapon against tall players) along with lay ups and dunks (rare). Position wise he is probably going to be SF due to his size (191cm is huge in JAP) despite being a natural PG in his time in the US. Cudos to a basketball fan who can guess which players I got Naruto's playing style from.

**EN4: US:** What happened in the US? Well all will be answered in the future. Does he know a certain Shooting Guard and Power forward along with their former WNBA Teacher Who knows? xD Small hint thought Naruto is from Little Tokyo.

**EN5: Naruto teaching Teruko a shot: **This won't really be brought up til much later on in the story so her playing style really won't change that much except for rather subtle changes to her moves brought about by the gender change.

**EN6: Omake:** It's continuation will depend on the reception so if people liked it I will continue it.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Leave Comments and Suggestions**

**Right Around**

**Here**

**Thx**

**I**

**V**


End file.
